Un buen Jefe
by BellaVella
Summary: serie de Drabbles, que muestran porque Tsuna es un buen jefe, a veces. capitulo 11:Un Buen jefe "Porque uno  nunca sabe si es o no un bien jefe"
1. Dejalo ya!

**Déjalo ya**

Habían hecho de todo, tanto Haru, Yamamoto como Ryohei para que Hayato dejara ese vicio tan suyo.

Le habían sugerido una vida mas sana sin humo y nicotina, con mas deporte u otra actividades; pero después de las infinitas negativas por parte de la tormenta ( la primera fue un "no" y las demás fueron bombas) implementaron nuevos métodos.

Le escondieron los cigarros (aprendieron jamás volver a hacerlo, ya que al buscarlos destruyo casi medio cuartel y la otra mitad fue destruido cuando huía de Hibari por interrumpir su sueño), incluso intentaron inculcarle un vico "mas sano" como leer, cosa que tampoco funciono.

Habían hecho de todo.

-Gokudera-kun…-

_O casi todo._

-dígame, Juudaime-

-deja el cigarro Gokudera-kun te vas a enfermar-

-… s-si, Juudaime-


	2. Aprendices

**Aprendices~. **

La primera vez que se encontraron frete a frente con el niño Fran, la mayoría pensó "_es un niño muy lindo_". Pero cuando lo escucharon hablar, su instinto grito "!_yo lo mato_!".

O al menos ese fue el pensamiento general, sin embargo lo que paso por la mente del Decimo Vongola y del Capo Cavallone fue:

"_se ve mejor callado…_" Y tras una mirada cómplice descubrieron que pensaban lo mismo, "_…deberíamos amordazarlo...usar unas sogas, unas velas, y con vino…"_

Reborn sonrió sínico y burlón, sus discípulos le habían aprendido bien, tan bien que hasta se les habían _pegado_ algunas mañas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_ok, esto fue raro; pero en fin. _**

**_Respuestas:_**

_**N**eko Andersen Di Vongola**.-** deja tu, pobres pero cuando se juntan con los Varia y se les suma Dino. ahi si es el caos._

_**A**ngelzk**.- **esque Tsuna tiene talento natural para eso -¿?- como olvidar que Gokudera es el "_Levi a Than_" por parte de los Vongola, kesekese~ xD siempre me gusto esa comparacion - WTF?-_

_**V**ongola Hime-sama**.-** hechando a perder se aprende, y estos ya aprendieron como "convencer" a Gokudera, o mas bien pedire a Tsuna que lo haga._

_**M**izaki-sama**.-** ya se, ya que habia llegado a la temporada mas "awesome" lo termiaron, ¿y ahora de que vivire? ¿de leer el manga sabiendo que en la semana no vere la adaptacion en anime? me volvere loca por eso; naaa, mejor no._

_**N**ohi-sempai**.- **no, no y no, ya te dije un millon de veces que Gokudera no exagera, ni yo tampoco, es solo que la gente no ve las cosas como son-¿?- ya vi los videos de Bleach, y; por dios~ derrame baba cuando vi el Opening 12; sabes como llegarme al corazón; pero de endings, para mi el mejor es el 23. _

_**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y si, el jefe siempre tiene la razon ¿o ese es el dinero? ok, no.**_

_**no leemos~**_


	3. Tendencias

**Tendencias.**

El rostro de la adolecente china estaba _TAN_ rojo como la chaqueta escolar que llevaba, o mejor dicho; como la portada de _ese_ libro que su "Jefe" leía.

I-pin resguardaba siempre posesiva esos "_libros ilustrados_" los cuales había conocido gracias a sus compañeras de secundaria. Ella era joven, y la juventud tenía varias nuevas tendencias.

Sin embargo, con casi un vuelco en el corazón, había apretado su respiración cuando encontró a Tsuna intentando aprender justamente de sus preciados libros, las _nuevas tendencias_.

-i-pin…-

_Tendencias que involucraban a un hombre, otro hombre… y un caballo_.

-di-digame…-

-no sabia que _Vaqueros_ estaban de moda, ¿te gustaría ir a un rodeo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Cowboy Power invade la****s secundarias -¿?- ok, por mucho esto es lo mas raro que he escrito.**

**nota: Todo esta situado en TYL (Duh!)**

**Respuestas:**

_**V**ongola Hime-sama: que poca esperanza le tenemos a Dino, pero si, es el pederasta No.2 (_el primero creo que es el mismo Tsuna_ -¿?-) Reborn es el supremo por excelencia._

_**N**eko Andersen Di Vongola: ¡Deam! Ya me imagino la escuela; toda cercada con guardias de seguridad con cara de depravados y justo en medio de la plaza principal una estatua de Reborn bebe vestido de querubín con jarra y toda la onda, como cuando esta en el crucero. XDD definitivamente iría ahí a que me enseñaran bien. –WTF?-_

_**A**ngelzk: esque a base de golpes uno **SI** aprende… lo se por -experiencia propia. (Y no, no solo lo digo por C-M-sama…hasta los mismos profesores del colegio me golpean D: ya ni porque esta prohibido por la ley)_

_**M**izaki-sama: y no, no es por la ley que cuida a los animales Mizaki, de una vez te aclaro la respuesta anterior._

_De todas las personas que conozco, por mucho eres ¡_la más enferma_! Con la que he convivido en la vida (bueno, solo quítame el espejo de enfrente y si serias el pero) D: tu y tus explicaciones graficas de cómo un caballo y un sujeto pueden estar juntos. ¿Sabes? No vale la pena discutir contigo._

_**N**ohi-sempai: dios lo oiga y que un camión de combustible se estrelle contra la escuela y ambos exploten. No, pensándolo bien mejor no, eso significaría volver a mudarme. Ya me habían dicho eso, Gamma de Alemania, ósea que bizarro (mira quien lo dice). El dibujo de mukuro mujer (bi-za-rro) fue, pues… no se, creo que mi momento de lesbianismo del día, JAJAJAJAJAJA pero la cara de Alberto fue la mejor recompensa, lo puse a dudar sobre su sexualidad._

_**D**emás: gracias a rodos los demás que han hecho de esta serie como "_historia favorita_"._

**Y si, si Mukuro fuese mujer en la serie, hasta yo dudaría de mi sexualidad -¿?- ok, no.**

**Nos leemos~**


	4. Herbívoros y escorias

**Herbívoros y escorias**

De los vongola, Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya eran los de peor humor (mas Hibari claro esta) y por parte de los Varia indiscutiblemente Xanxus era el de peores moscas.

Ambos, los más_ Machos_ de todos.

Por eso, después de una batalla épica donde Hibari quería _**meterla**_pero Xanxus _**no se dejaba**_ y _**se la jalaba más**_al japonés mientras _**la sacaba y metía**_violentamente y este entre sus dedos _**se la jalabay sacudía**_ como venganza al jefe varia.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la junta, ni Tsuna ni nadie más pregunto porque "uno y otro" llegaron con corbatas en mano, completamente destruidas.

-escoria, yo hago mejores nudos de corbatas…-

-tsk!-

La junta continúo sin percances y con dos corbatas menos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Siento que cada día me paso mas.**

**En fin.**

**Respuestas:**

_**x**__Nereikax__.- lo siento por: _

1.-acabo de llegar a casa y eso que solo vine a subir capitulo ya que me voy a una fiesta (si, viva la vida universitaria)

2.- que este no sea la pareja que me pediste; te lo prometo uno para mañana, y después te dedico otro para pedir disculpas, ¿si?

_**V**__ongola Hime-sama__: ¿de 70? ¿A poco asi me vi? lo que pasa es que tengo mas o menos la edad que tiene en el fic Tsuna, y, algunos amigos que de la pasan hablando de cosas nuevas, por eso me identifique con este capitulo, siempre me veras preguntando "¿Qué es eso?", genial me hiciste sentirme de 70 (si, al menos se que llegare a esa edad –WTF?) xD_

_**N**__eko Andersen Di Vongola__.- quien lo diría, i-pin se va por el buen camino (¿?) OMG, ¿Dino ahora suma a la chinita a su lista negra? Ese Dino no perdona a nadie. Jajajaja y muhcas gracias por la alerta, de verdad (L)_

_**A**__ngelzk__.- ¿pues que habrás pensado, he? Pues para serte sincera, "piensa mal y acertaras" con migo, todo tiene su doble sentido (aunque en este caso es triple -¿?-)_

_**Y**__ui-3000__.- creo que, pues…ni yo sabría que decir, pero si Tsuna se ofrece, no me negaria~_

_**M**__izaki-san.- para ti no tengo comentarios I HET (LOV) U_

_**N**__ohi-sempai.-"yo soy el tunas...me dicen el tunas... porque me gustan las tunas...aunque me estriña; ¡pero cuando trabaja la nutria hasta me sale la lagrimita acá bien sabroso!"_

**Y no lo olviden: Solo los héroes indocumentados tienen la piedra en forma de tamarindo~**

**Nos leemos~**


	5. De familia

**De familia**

(dedicado a xNereikax espero que agrade, aun te debo otro ~)

-onii-san, ¿y esas marcas rojas en tu cuello?-

-¡¿h-he? Ha pues…-

Tsuna sabia que Ryohei se inventaba excusa tan _absurdas _s que ni él mismo se tragaría; Sin embargo como una vez le dijo Kurokawa "Sasagawa esta loco y es raro", se dio cuenta de la razón.

-¡Es que… e-en las noches me molestaba un vampiro!, y… y cuándo intento morderme de un golpe le tire un diente !S-SI! ¡Por eso solo tengo _UNA _marca roja, AL EXTREMO!

Porque SI, Sasagawa Esta loco…

-¡va veo onii-san! Gracias a ti ya no habrá vampiros molestándonos, jeje-

-¡así es Kyoko! ¡AL EXTREMO!

Y lo pero del caso es que la locura venia de familia, pero bueno, ¿quien en la _Famiflia_ NO estaba loco?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como lo prometí** xNereikax**, aquí un…ok, quizás no fue exactamente como lo prometí, pero este era el único Drabble TsunaXkyoko que tenia (hasta ahora). Pero ya tengo un TsunaXkyoko (así como se debe). Aun faltan unos cuantos más Drabbles para darle fin a esta serie, asiq ue el próximo también ira dedicado a ti.**

**No se preocupen, aun falta otra semana de ALLxTsuna.**

**Respuestas:**

_**N**__athy.- te hice mal pensar, ¿verdad? Atormente a una amiga por Facebook con ese capitulo, pero ya sabes, las redes sociales y pues…el caos es que termine como que con 12 gentes preguntándome que "como es unXanxusXhibari" (ya sabes, todo lo mal pensado del inicio) y cuando les dije "si, y todo el tiempo hablaban de corbatas" mis amigos en Facebook bajaron jeje, "naty" asi se llama una amiga me gusta ese nombre. Me alegro que le hayas entendido, en todo lo que escriba, malpiensa y le hallaras el verdadero significado. _

_**N**__eko Andersen Di Vongola__.- y tu me alegraste el día con decirme eso~ (L). "malintencionado" esa palabra me gusta, a mi me da miedo el paring esque todo seria tan...herbívoramente escorioso -¿?- eso y por el hecho de que todo seria muy _MUY _hard… LOL_

_**v**__ongola Hime-sama__: no, claro que no, me alegraste el día ahora gracias a eso tengo la esperanza de vivir tantos años (L) ok, eso se escucho muy raro, pero en fin. Irónicamente de todo el grupo friky con el que me junto soy la mayor (mujer) y…vaya la mas pequeña, es muy triste el asunto, lo bueno es que tengo muchos ototos (pero ninguna _imouto_) ¿quieres ser mi imouto? Ok..no, dejare de acosar lo prometo._

_'Nero__.- Don't worry (be happy-¿?-) que aun falta una semana de mas emparejamientos con el Vongola, así que el capitulo _6927 _te lo dedicare._

_Y si, me atrevo a decir que si Mukuro fuera mujer, me volvería lesbiana, peor como es hombre digo: "_SI! GRACIAS DIOS_!" xD_

_Lo que pasa con eso es que hice un dibujo de Mukuro mujer, y... pues digamos que...hum...bueno, algún día se los mostrare, así comprenderán mis sentimientos (blush~)_

_Angelzk__.- LOL dejare almohadas en el suelo a la próxima. Me sacaste una sonrisa "_made in yamamoto_" por ese comentario, Gracias._

_**N**__ohi-sempai.- ¡ya mas Facebook no! Lo bueno es que ya casi no me llegan notificaciones soy feliz por eso...aunque me siento sola. (WTF?)_

**Si los "mosquitos" son los Cullen de los insectos, ¿Quién será su Bella? ¿una mosca? Eso es algo que me deja con mucha duda...**

**Nos leemos~ **


	6. Telenovelas

**Telenovelas**

_(capitulo dedicado a _'Nero.~)

Fueron los meses más angustiantes jamás vividos por el Vongola X, pero cuando se le comunico que había terminado con resultados favorables _esa _misión; corrió de inmediato a donde _ellos _llegaron.

Recién arribado el Jet la tormenta, ayudada por la lluvia bajaron, dejando en evidencia su maltratado cuerpo pero sus valiosas vidas.

Tsuna, recién llegado jadeante de la carrera desde la oficina hasta ellos.

-Yamamoto…Gokudera-kun-

_El viento soplaba meciendo la cabellera de los tres hombres con un fondo en donde el cielo brillaba con un profundo azul y la hierba eran tan verde que contrastaba perfecta; mientras una danza de flores amarillas y pétalos de cerezos inundaban todo con un ambiente meloso telenovelesco._

-Mukuro…deja eso ¿si?-

Al instante las flores y el ambiente desaparecieron.

-Kufufufu~ yo solo quería darle dramatismo-

Y después de decir eso el ilusionista, riéndose desapareció entre un manto de niebla dejando a su contraparte mujer disculpándose por eso.

"últimamente le interesan las novelas". Fue lo único que Tusna alcanzo a comprender...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, eso fue estúpido pero compréndanme son las 6 de la tarde donde vivo y ya tengo sueño -¿?-**

**Respuestas:**

_**L**'Nero.- D: lo se, es demasiado...pensable eso de los Cullen, aunque mas traumarte que nada, pero en fin, ¡ya' ta~! Un 2769 como lo prometí (H) D: espero que te haya gustado de verdad. (http: / / www. facebook. com/lesslie. segura? v= photos#!fbid=482698225878&set=a.462023490878.240884.736715878)_

_Ruego y se vea, es el dibujo de Mukuro mujer._

_**A**ngelzk.- deja te explico, Ryoehi tubo "noche movida" y le quedo un chupetón en el cuello, pero solo uno entonces, como excusa barata dijo lo del vampiro, pero si, creo que fue Hibari el vampiro, con eso de que le gusta "morder hasta la muerte" ._

_**N**eko Andersen Di Vongola.- …OMG..¿Lussuria?, me cae bien y toda la onda pero ¿mama Lussuria? No puedo creerlo (no, si si puedo) pero me da miedo imaginarlo..espera..OMG! ya lo estoy haciendo ¡HAAA! En fin si por cada loco entre los Vongolas me dieran un dólar, ya tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar el avión a Italia e ir a agradecerles por hacerme rica._

_WTF? xD_

_**Y**ui-3000.- yo tengo la respuesta "AMBOS" no se, creo que kyoko se hace la loca para no mortificar a su hermano (porque si así fuera de ingenua, pues… no sabría que decir para defenderla)_

**Porque me imagino que Vongola octava mato a su guardián de la nube durante su ceremonia de sucesión por que los mandos creían que por ser mujer no podría ser capo. -**WTF? Pero si, es una idea que me viene Gokuderando (osea atormentando)**-**

**Nos leemos~**


	7. Favoritismo

**Favoritismo~**

Lambo era un chico especial (y no porque fuese bueno en algo, era especial porque se la pasaba de berrinchudo y mimado) sin embargo era útil, en algunas raras ocasiones; como por ejemplo esa cuando nadie mas quería lavar el baño.

Por eso inicio la premiación al mejor "lava baños".

Sin embargo, lo que no contemplo fue que sus DEMAS guardianes también querrían "_motivación_".

-juudaime...esa vaca...-

Y con eso Tsuna tuvo para descubrir que pasaba.

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Hibari-san, Chrome… ¿Dino?, hoy los llevare a la feria-

Porque como buen jefe no podía darle favoritismo a ninguno.

Aunque después de que una botarga fuese mordida hasta la muerte (o hasta el des relleno) y de muchas montañas rusas extremas, Tsuna mando a hacer mil trofeos mas, definitivamente, nadie debía ser tratado con preferencia; eso era peligroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoy de camino a casa vi un local que decía "**_**pizzas sayayin**_**" así que aun tengo la cara de "WTF"**

**Respuestas:**

_**H**__anamisu.- no problema que bueno que te gustara(n), pero te comprendo, igual soy floja para dejar Reviews. Aun así, gracias._

_**Y**__ui-3000__.- ¿"hablando de locos"? jajajaja Vongola=almeja=loco, todo es un juego de palabras._

_**K**__uroi Di Vongola__.- no se, me imagine a Mukuro en el sillón junto con Bianchi comiendo palomitas y viendo "Betty la fea"...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok, creo que me pase._

_**L**__'Nero__.- lo siento... pero, ¿cuenta si lo digo ahorita?_

"**capítulos dedicados con mucho mucho amor~ para 'Nero" (L**_**)**_

_Pues...quizás le borraste los puntos, solo junta lo que dice FACEBOOK y SEGURA, todo lo demás déjalo como esta, sin borrar puntos. -¿?-_

_**N**__eko Andersen Di Vongola__.- i know... i know ... i know it ...-¿?- lo de Goku y Yama, si; pobres, y lo de Tusna LOL! :D el tipo lucha contra no se cuantos peor se cansa al correr por un pasillo. ¿? OMG! ¿!tío Ryohei! D:! no, mama Lussuria es bueno (a), nos cuida y nos mantiene calientitos en las noches –WTF?- o será que es otra cosa la que se mete a mi cuarto y me da amour~?(OMG) ok, al menos se que no huele a perfume de mujer, así que... no importa LOL_

**Porque '**_**todos los capítulos están dedicados con Amour~ Francés**_** '-¿?- a todos (L)**

**Gracias de verdad por Fav's y Alertas (wow, mil hits..Soy feliz)**

**Nos leemos~**


	8. Reprimendas

**Reprimendas~**

Estaba tan enojado y enfurecido que ni cuneta se dio hasta después de a quien le había levantado la voz.

-Chrome…discúlpame, y retírate a tu habitación- así la chica un poco asustada por esa actitud de su jefe, obedeció.-en cuanto a ustedes…-

La tormenta, la nube y el sol con la mirada baja y con la cabeza demostrando sumisión afrontaron el tremendo sermón que Tsuna les daba. Los guardianes habían salido a una misión, pero por _diferencias_ habían salido discutiendo (como olvidad que se descuidaron y habían resultado heridos)

Después de la llamada de atención los guardianes se fueron a rus respectivas zonas.

-todos somos una Familia, no deberían hacer eso- dijo Tsuna a un _Yama-momia_ sentado frente al escritorio.

Siendo este el único consiente, Yamamoto intento persuadir la discusión sin embargo fue mas lastimado por sus compañeros por "meterse en asuntos internos" que por los enemigos.

-es normal que entre _hermanos _se peleen, Tsuna-

Meditando en eso "_quizás no debí regañarlos_" pensó el Decimo, pero al posar la mirada sobre la lluvia a quien vendado hasta los huesos, le faltaba un diente reafirmo su idea:

"_no, Definitivamente __**NO**__ me disculpare"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Me imagine a Yamamoto chimuelo y…no fue bueno.**

**Respuestas:**

_**1**__4ChApPy__.- muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten no sabes como me alegra el día leer eso; de verdad. Y pues lo de los "_lava baños_" pues es eso, un limpia baños...es que en una de esas donde sale Otona Lambo mostro un trofeo con la forma de un baño y pues… o leí mal los subtítulos o se me vino a la mente._

_Neko Andersen Di Vongola__.- si, y aparte de pedir trofeo no se quejo de que lo llevaran a la feria. Hibari es toda una caja de sorpresas -¿?- Definitivo Dino-san ganaría (y con merecido reconocimiento) premio a _

"la caída del año"

"la mejor torpeza"

"resbalones mas graciosos"

_Rayos, Dino arrasara con la premiación (WTF) ¡OMG! _Mama Luss en una tienda batallando contra mama Kykyo mientras tío Ryohei esta afuera con mil bolsas esperando junto con papa Zakuro quien cuida a las niñas Yuni y Bluebell_ -¿?- _

_Ok...croe que debo dormir._

_**x**__Nereikax__.- muchas gracias por los ánimos, de verdad (L) _

_**L**__'Nero__.- ósea...¿`Nero viendo novelas? ¿Cómo crees~? OMG mientras no vea Rebelde o Mujer casos de la vida real._

_**A**__ngelzk__.- si hay favoritismo (mas bien es miedo) y de llama "_Reborn_". Jajajaja_

**Ok, creo que hale muy pronto cuando dije que aun faltaba otra semana de Drab (hace cuentas) esperen...WOW! si alcanza la semana, yay.**

**Esta serie de Drabbles finalizara el viernes, y de verdad, me han hecho muy feliz dejándome mensajes, y haciendo de esta historia su favorita (y de esta servidora, también favorita) muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Como les dije la vez anterior, tengo una idea Gokuderandome desde hace un tiempo y es...como fue la vida de la Ottava, desde su inicio en la mafia hasta el hecho de darle sus pecados a su hijo, Timoteo.**

**Pero...aun falta que me decida a hacerla o no, porque seria muy Angustia y Crimen. Pero en fin. No hay de que preocuparse por eso, mejor disfruten leyendo así como yo escribiendo y dedicándoles estos Drabbles a ustedes. (L)**

**Porque ustedes me alegran el día (L)**

**Nos leemos~**


	9. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Tsunayoshi Sawada~**

En la sala todos tenían una mirada gris jalada hacia abajo, dejando en evidencia su pésimo estado de animo, desafortunadamente eso era algo que Tuna no necesitaba.

Girando su cuerpo escondiendo su lastimada expresión bajo sus cabellos tomo rumbo hacia la puerta, exaltando a sus guardianes quienes se levantaron para seguirle, pero con la negativa por parte de su jefe no lo hicieron.

-es lo que menos necesitamos…-Dijo Tsuna, abriendo la puerta y con una sonrisa comprensiva en todo sentidos se encontraba con una llorosa Lal, la cual se le lanzo al pecho mientras lloraba y gritaba "Colonello"

Ganas no le faltaban parra gritar "Reborn" a el también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cuando vi a Neeko con rastras rubias largas dije: "OMG, quiero el cabello así" y desde que le dije eso a mi madre digo: "deam, aun me duele la bofetada" -¿?-**

**Respuestas:**

_**N**__eko Andersen Di Vongola__.- aunque le pise los talones el que hace la premiación no se puede llevar nada, por eso el que ganaría ahí seria Dino –WTF- pobres niñas, al menos siempre estarían a la moda -¿?- pobre Chrome, de milagro no salió Mukuro y le partió la cara al jefe (porque aun siendo el jefe nadie le grita a Crhome, o a Hibari) aunque en el caso de la primera Mukuro la defiende, en caso de Hibari, el mismo lo hace. _

_**K**__izuxx__.- muchas muchas muchas gracias~(L) te regalare una piña por el Review-¿?-_

_**Y**__ui-3000__.- tomalo por el lado bueno, al menos Yamamoto ya esta listo para la fiesta da halloween –WTF- LOL Yama-momia. Lo se, pero si ponía el regaño hubiera salido Hibari frustrado y mordiendo hasta la muerte ( ¿Qué tal si sale de la pantalla por haberle hecho regañar en el Fic y me muerde hasta la muerta también? OMG)_

_Si hubiera tenido un precio el haber puesto el regaño:_ haber sido Explotados después de ser mordidos hasta la muerte al Extremo_ -¿?- ok…no_

_**A**__ngelzk__.- ya me imagino:_

De un lado Hibari, del otro Ryohei y por un tercer lado Gokudera, los tres se empiezan a tirar de todo, libros, zapatos, mesas, sillas uhna Chrome.

Yamamoto se da cuenta de que lanzaron a Crhome y se pone en donde Hibari para que lo lancen.

Luego se ve como en el aire vuelan, libros, zapatos, sillas, mesas, una Crhome con un Yamamoto. -¿?-

_Todo al mero estilo Ouran Host Club-¿?-_

_**M**__izaki-san: ya te dije que las manzanitas no son chelas… a no, ese es Nacho; en fin, no te dedique ninguno antes porque se que este te va a gustar (sádico pidazo di merda~) y si, ni yo puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz que hasta pondría caritas llorando de la felicidad, si no fuera que las odio, por eso no las pongo. _

_**D**__emás.- Muchas, de verdad Muchas gracias por agregar esta humilde historia en Fav's y hacer de esta su servidora "autora favorita", de verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento, ni a ustedes ni a los que han leído durante toda la semana y un poco mas mis desvaríos._

**Porque este es mi primer Fanfic escrito, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo -¿?-**

**PD. Y si no dije eso durante nuestra boda Mizaki, la respuesta la llevas en la conciencia, así que no te hagas. **


	10. Entre promesas y garantías

**Entre promesas y garantías~**(Capitulo dedicado a xNereikax)

"Porque un buen jefe sabe diferenciar entre promesas y garantías".

-kyoko…- no tenia la posibilidad de ver, pero tenia todas las de sentir; entre la obscuridad de esa habitación un "hum" se escucho como respuesta – si hiciera algo tonto ¿me perdonarías?-

Las envestidas cesaron y la sensación de esa mirada clara sobre su persona le hizo adoptar una expresión seria.

-Tsu-kun… te lo prometo, mas no te lo garantizo- dijo la joven para retomar el movimiento, como lo estaban haciendo antes.

_Las promesas entre dos personas es algo que puede cumplirse o no, pero la garantía; eso es algo que nunca se podrá corromper._

Al otro día Tsuna se marcho a una "reunión" de la cual, lo único que regreso fue una carta que decía: _"Vongola X, ha fallecido"._

Lo que le siguió a Sasagawa fue un manto de nubes rosas que duraron lo que un parpadeo, sin embargo al regresar ya no seguía esa guerra entre mafias y claro, ya no veía como antes a ese hombre.

-.-.-.-

**WTF**

**Una ENROME disculpa por las faltas de ortografía pero aun no se como configurar el programa y quitar la autocorrección. Eso y algo mas importante UNA SUPER MEGA GRANDE DISCULPA por no poner capitulo (hice mal las cuentas, que raro)**

**De verdad, disculpen. (Eso quiere decir que el final aun no lo pondré, hasta el sábado -¿?-)**

**Respuestas:**

_**L**__'Nero__.- OMG gracias, entonces tu también serás de mi favoritas, (L) …solo deja descifro la pagina, que lo único que se hacer es subir capítulos -¿?- _

_Ok, no hay problema yo si las veo (a veces) aunque a la mitad me quede dormida, las novelas son geniales a la hora de dormir, en especial la del "Capo", se me hace tan…REBORNESCA ok, dejare de inventar palabras._

_Lo se, Reborn y Colonello son tan...Reborn y Colonello, esas son las únicas palabras que pueden describirlos, jeje, me imagine a Otonoa Tsuna llorando por eso, y me entristecí. Pero en fin, afortunadamente Tsuna es tan fregón que cambio el futuro (¿?)_

_**A**__ngelzk__.- pobre Chorme, volando por los cielos siendo aventada por Hibari, Gokudera o Ryohei, y…_en pleno vuelo se transforma en Mukuro...y nadie lo agarra_._

_Rayos, imaginar a Mukuro estrellándose en el suelo porque nadie lo atrapo me parte de risa, (JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA) pobre piña -¿?- es genial._

_No tenia contemplado escribir sobre 8096 (de hecho no tenia contemplado escribir, solo me regalaron la cuenta, y en mis noches de insomnio saque esos drabbles, que son mas pero, no todos merecen salir a la luz) tengo otra historia 8018, pero bueno, créeme, no tenia pensado que les gustara esta, y me es increíble tener tantos mensajes y favoritos; jamás lo contemple y estoy de verdad muy agradecida._

_Pero donto wory-desu~ te prometo que escribiré algo de Yamamoto y Chrome, dedicado especialmente para ti (L)_

_**14**__ChApPy__.-el peinado de Neeko es tan...(no hay palabras para descirbirlo) esa mujer me soprende tanto, amo su cabello; quisiera ser rica solo para arreglarme el cabello como ella. Pero no...la triste realidad es esa. OMG estilo Uni ¿? que linda~ (L) mi cabello es estilo _Otonoa lambo_~ (son lo mucho que me gusta Lambo) y lo digo en forma literal, no se; nunca me ha caído bien Lambo, quizás porque es como mi sobrino y siempre quiero matarlo. _

**Pero en fin.**

**Porque después de que vi Reborn me comenzaron a gustar las matemáticas (personajes con tanto numero emocionan9**

**Que desde ese día cuando veo minutos kilómetros o cualquier cosa digo.**

_**Son las cinco Ryohei de la tarde**_**.**

**O **_**estamos a Hibari días de octubre**_**.**

**O **_**faltan Gokudera kilómetros.**_

**LOL!**


	11. Un Buen jefe

**Un buen jefe~**

Siempre se imagino a si mismo como un oficinista mediocre sin ninguna posibilidad de ser alguien importante en la vida. Nunca se quejo de esa idea, porque era la única opción viable para el "dame-Tsuna", sin embargo; mirando por la ventana el gran océano y las costas de su país natal acercándose, sonrió y por primera vez agradeció ser lo que era.

No ser el capo, no ser el Decimo o Juudaime, no ser Tsuna-san o –kun, o lo que quiera que sea.

Estaba agradecido de ser Tsunayoshi Sawada, _poseedor del tesoro más valioso en todo el mundo..._

-¡HAHI! Ya vamos a llegar a casa-

-No es "hahi" mujer estúpida-

-ma, ma Gokudera…mejor disfruta del viaje-

-OI! KYOKO me siento mareado ¡AL EXREMO!-

-Onii-san, no vomites sobre la maleta de Chrome-chan-

-mukuro-sama...-

-Kufufufu~ eres un puerco Ryohei-

-oh, Reborn~(L)-

-Oi, Dame-Tsuna, ¿Qué tanto miras?- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasando sus ojos claros sobre cada presente en el avión se dijo a si mismo "_mi tesoro mas grande, mi familia…mi…" _Aunque claro, el pensamiento no le duro mucho porque sintió una fuerte patada en la cara por parte de su tutor- no me contestaste, Tsuna-idiota-

-hum…herbívoros…-

Y con una fuerte carcajada y con dolor en la cabeza, regreso su mirad al mar.

Nunca sabrá si era un buen jefe o no, pero de lo que estaba seguro de lo que podía (y quería) alardear era de que en su familia, fuera lo que fuera, lo amaba amado tanto como el a ellos.

Porque el tener a una _familia _tan grade y especial como ellos; a unos amigos que le querían incondicionalmente y que le llenaban el alma y corazón y por ser alguien importante para otros le era suficiente; ya que todo eso era **mas **valioso que el simple titulo de _Un buen jefe_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Fin? Ni que fuera que como para ser "fin", pero bien; como no se que escribir solo diré:**

_**Listo, el ultimo capitulo y ya doy por terminada esas series de drabbles, ¡yay!**_

**Muchas gracias, en serio inmensas e infinitas gracias a todos por leer y darle la oportunidad a este fic (soy tan feliz, mi primer fic, crecen tan rápido -¿?-)**

**Pasando a otra cosa; pero si si subí capitulo todos los días (¿?) Bueno; menos ayer que llegue en la madrugada y ya me caía del sueño. Pero aun así, lo siento de verdad no me di cuenta.**

**Respuestas:**

_**x**__Nereikax__.- quiero hacer un Fic de los arcobalenos -¿?- es mala la excusa pero, aparte ya se me están acabando las ideas. LOL!_

_**L**__'Nero__.- dios dios dios dios dios, ya me estoy imaginando a todos los programas de la tv con Mukuro de protagonista (no creo que sea bueno anunciando deportes) _

OMFBHG! Creo que hacer un fanfic de "Vongola (8)" D:! ¡OH DIOS!

_No sabia que Crhome era la que gusta mas para pareja (de hecho ya van varios que me piden 9627 o con 80 o con 59 o con 69 o con 18 … pobres de las otras chocas ( y de Ryohei, nadie quiere 9633) nunca he leído algo de ellos, y...siendo sincera me seria traumarte leerlo-ok, no-_

_Hay cosita~( se apena) U/U muchas gracias._

_De hecho cuando digo eso de "Hibari" o Gokudera" cosas, tambein se quedan con cara de WTF, pero como que luego me acuerdo de a quien le hablo y tradusco._

_Eso de los números es genial; en la carrera donde estoy: vivo, duermo, como, me baño, tengo (censurado) toda la noche, desayuno y etc. con las matemáticas; y eso que tampoco me gustan; el desino es cruel. (cry) _

_Si te golpean hasta la muerte, yo los golpeare a ellos AL EXTREMO -¿?- (vendetta)_

_**1**__4ChApPy__.-_

_Marcador:_

2796: 2 - 27(cualquier otra chica): 0 (LOL)

_Mas bien creo que su cabello es el "Leon" de Neeko, solo que en lugar de verde, se transforma y muta pero en color rosa -¿?- una vez llegue a pensar que su cabello tenia vida propia (lo que es tener dinero) _

_**K**__uroi Di Vongola__.-bienvenida al club -¿?- lo de los números es genial, especialmente cuando se lo dices a un maestro (LOL) (la abraza al extremo por eso)_

_**A**__ngelzk__.- pues, este si es el ultimo (tengo varios drabbles mas, pero no merecen salir a la luz) además de que quiero entrarle a otro proyecto. Aunque... "al publico lo que pide" y si quieren mas Drabbles pues lo s hare" aunque no diarios; peor como quieran._

_Este es el ultimo capitulo (según yo) pero si continuo o hago otro proyecto es decisión de ustedes, ¿Qué dicen?._

_**S**__empai: (no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por una OVA ) una Ova nos separa (lo que pasa es que se _/censurado/_ al sempai, con_ /censurado/_ en la habitación…lo siento, pero ya no puedo ver a mis superiores a la cara sin recordad como su /censurado/ se pone _/censurado/_ mientras /_censurado/_ corre…(blush~) ok, me calmo._

**Porque ya no se me ocurre nada que escribir ya que estoy en verdad muy feliz de que me hayan dado la oportunidad leyendo esto, **_**GRACIAS**_**.**

**Muchas Gracias y espero escribir algo pronto que sea, igual de su agrado. **

**Nos leemos~ **

**Pd: **aun no se deshacen de mi, aun les debo un 2796 y un8096 (_la bebe de papa Mukuro tiene muchos pretendientes, Kolkolkolkol~)_


End file.
